Punishment Leads to Growth
by Marzee
Summary: Ah... this was just something I started for a fic contest but never finished by the turn in date. If people tell me they like it I'll keep going with it. It's mainly a S/A fic taking place in a slightly altered timeline after the seventh Angel.


Title: Punishment Leads to Growth  
  
Subject: Neon Genesis Evangelion Genre: WAFF (Warm and Fuzzy Feelings) By: Marzee  
  
Word Length: 1,943  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Eva, I don't own the Eva characters and I don't own Gainax; however, I do own this fic. Nobody can use the material within this fic without permission and since I don't get any money out of this I would prefer it if Gainax didn't sue me.  
  
*****  
  
It was a beautiful day in Tokyo 3. The sun was shining and it was the perfect day for some relaxation. The perfect day to do some sunbaking, maybe go for a swim. For two young Eva pilots, this was the day allocated for washing Misato's car. Something neither of them classified as relaxation.  
  
Shinji kneeled next to the tap as he waited for water to fill the bucket. He silently watched the water mix with the car wash, creating a bubbling froth.  
  
"Aren't you ready yet!?" Asuka complained.  
  
"No," he replied agitated. "Misato left without telling me where the car wash was so I had to find it."  
  
He turned around to find his roommate standing behind him. He could just see a tiny bit of the blue shorts she wore under the singlet she had on. That white singlet with the red circle on it. Hey. that was his singlet. Asuka quickly answered his silent question.  
  
"What? You can't honestly expect me to ruin my cloths while washing Misato's stupid car," Asuka said, pointing towards the blue car parked in the nearby parking lot. She then frowned at him. "Besides it's your fault we have do this."  
  
"My fault!?" Shinji stood up and scowled at the accusation.  
  
"If you hadn't messed up the timing and landed on my Unit 02 we wouldn't have been chewed out by the Sub-Commander. You should have to do this by yourself!"  
  
"If I did it by myself then it wouldn't be building our teamwork, would it?" Shinji replied, smiling.  
  
The red head smiled wickedly and flicked her head to the side before saying, "Well, teammate, your bucket is overflowing."  
  
"Huh.?" Shinji turned to look at the bucket, its contents was spreading over the cement and beginning to pool around his feet. He moved to turn off the tap but the quick movement on the wet surface caused the boy to lose his footing and slipped backwards.  
  
As Shinji stared up at the sky above he noticed that the ground underneath him was quite soft and he was surprised by the warm feeling.  
  
"Shinji." Asuka started softly.  
  
"Hmm," Shinji hummed and looked up at where he thought the red-head was standing but she wasn't there anymore. The ground shifted slightly and he finally realized why the ground was warm.  
  
"Get off me, you idiot!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"I. ah. sorry. oh." Shinji stammered an apology.  
  
He put his left hand down to push of and immediately turned his head to look at where his hand was. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he realized his hand was resting on Asuka's exposed thigh. His mouth went into overdrive but no sound came out. He turned toward the girl to find that her face had started to become red as her temper began to rise.  
  
"Well, well, well."  
  
Shinji turned toward the voice and found Misato leaning on the wall holding two grocery bags.  
  
"Gee. I never cleaned the car like that," she smiled sweetly; "It looks like fun!"  
  
"Shut up!" both of the teenagers shouted in unison.  
  
Asuka kicked at Shinji's legs in an effort to get him off her, as he seemed to have forgotten that he was still hovering above her. Unfortunately this movement did little other then startle the boy, which sent him falling back onto her.  
  
Misato began to laugh at the site of the girl blushing heavily as the boy's head landed between her breasts; however, this quickly changed as the girl got over the surprise of the situation.  
  
"Ikari!"  
  
*****  
  
Shinji was still blushing ten minutes later as he spread the soapy water over the bonnet of Misato's car. The feel of the girl's skin still lingered in his mind long after he had been thrown to the side. Maybe the heat in his checks was just from the slap Asuka had given him before she had stormed off to get the hose. She stilled hadn't spoken to him since.  
  
The same could not be said for his guardian, who hadn't shut up. She had gone up to the apartment to drop off the groceries then came back down with a deck chair from the balcony. The current situation presented itself as the perfect time to really get at her two charges at once and she came down prepared to do her worst.  
  
The NERV Major had changed from her modest black dress and flight jacket to a blue bikini, although she did have a towel wrapped around her waist. She wasn't a slut. She had also bought the tanning lotion and a stereo. This was going to be fun.  
  
"So Asuka, when are the two of you going out on your first date?" Misato asked sounding sincere; she was surprised she could keep the smile off her face. Shinji cringed and Asuka gave her the dirtiest look ever.  
  
"I'm not going on a date with this loser," Asuka replied, pointing a finger at Shinji, who was cleaning the headlights. She smirked at the Third Child as she said, "I don't go on dates with little boys."  
  
Misato turned around and started to set up her deck chair, as a huge smile began to spread across her face.  
  
"You know, Asuka, the Japanese normally go on dates. what do they do in Germany? Just go around wearing a boy's cloths and fooling around with him without going out on a date. Here, you would probably be thought of as easy."  
  
The smile on Misato's face grew wider as she waited for the red-headed girl to reply.  
  
"We weren't fooling around!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Oh, I guess I've been doing it wrong all these years."  
  
Misato finished setting up her chair and lazily sat down and stretched out on the chair. She turned and gave the girl a questioning look.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me!" Asuka replied, "Anyway, he slipped and fell. The idiot happened to land on me."  
  
"That doesn't explain the singlet."  
  
"I was just trying to act decent, unlike you. I just needed something that could get wet."  
  
"Why didn't you ask me for something?"  
  
"You didn't offer."  
  
"You did ask."  
  
Asuka stood staring at her guardian for a few seconds before turning back to the car and kept washing the windows. The pressure she was applying to the sponge nearly cracked the glass.  
  
Misato smiled to herself before reaching over to stereo to work out what song to listen to while she relaxed.  
  
*****  
  
Shinji sat in the front of the car cleaning the dashboard and he was starting to get annoyed. Not only had Misato been taunting Asuka, which caused the redhead to start belittling him, but she had been teasing him too. What did he think Asuka's best feature was? Did he think her auburn hair was nice? Where would he take her on the date? What would he wear? Did he need some money to pay for the date? She just went on and on.  
  
Then she had even asked him to rub some of the tanning lotion on her back. That was fine and he had been going alright until she kept telling him to go lower to the point where to go lower he would have nearly had to reach under the towel. Then there were the comments about him doing the front since he had done such a good job with the back.  
  
He started to think about ways of getting her back when he heard one of the backdoors of the car open. He heard Asuka muttering under breath as she got in and the sounds of her scrubbing the floor filled the car.  
  
Shinji turned around to see her scrubbing at a stain on the floor. It looked like a drink stain.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't think Misato was being serious when she asked me about rubbing lotion on her. front, do you?"  
  
"Pervert"  
  
"It's not that. I just wanted to try to get her back for teasing us."  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes, "And how do you plan to do that, Third Child? Go feeling her up? I think you've touched enough for one day."  
  
She moved her head up to stare at him before moving her face so it was right in front of his.  
  
"And if you tell a single person about what happened earlier you will regret it. You understand, Third Child?"  
  
"Yes, Asuka," he replied, trying to keep any sound of fear from his voice.  
  
"Can you guys stop kissing in my car and get back to work?" Misato yelled out from her sunbaking position.  
  
Shinji slightly blushed but Asuka just sighed and went back to work. He decided that the conversation, if it even qualified as one, was finished and went back to cleaning the dashboard. After about five minutes Asuka voice came from the back of the car.  
  
"So, what's your plan?" she asked, not looking up.  
  
Shinji detailed his plan of revenge while Asuka kneeled in the back listening, still scrubbing at the stain. By the time he had finished Asuka had a huge smile on her face.  
  
*****  
  
Misato was laying on her back sunbaking when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She opened one of her eyes to find Shinji staring down at her.  
  
"Hey Shinji, have the two of you finished cleaning the car?"  
  
"No. I came over to see if you still wanted me to rub the lotion on you?"  
  
Misato smiled sweetly, "On my front? Yes, are you going to do it now?"  
  
Misato was a little shocked when he nodded and started moving toward the bottle next to the chair.  
  
He picked up the bottle and even though there was a slight tremble to his hands, managed to squirt some of the contents onto his guardian's flat stomach. As he started to spread the lotion over her stomach, he noticed that she had tensed up and he smiled to himself.  
  
He continued working the lotion into the Major's stomach, making circles around her bellybutton. He massaged it a little but the muscles just got tenser.  
  
"Shinji, you don't have to do this. You can stop anytime you want," Misato told him.  
  
He smiled, "It's ok Misato, I don't mind."  
  
He then put on a troubled face and looked up at her when he finished her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that I can't finish if you've still got your top on," he said, his hands tightened on the bottle. "You'll need to take it off for me to finish"  
  
Misato turned a deep shade of crimson and Shinji only barely made out the sound of the door closing on the car. A few seconds later he could see Asuka sneaking off down the street.  
  
"Sh. Shinji, I don't want you to do. there. What you've done is fine. You can stop now," Misato stuttered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Shinji was now running on the high this new sense of power gave him.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"No. I'm fine. Besides, you're too young to see these sorts of things. It wouldn't be proper."  
  
"Here," Shinji said as he leaned forward and began to apply more of the lotion to his guardian's skin, just below her neck.  
  
Misato tried to scurry away from his touch.  
  
"What's wrong Misato?" he asked, sounding hurt, "I only want to help."  
  
"It's okay Shinji. I've had enough lotion. It's okay." Misato replied as she started to edge away from the boy.  
  
"Shinji, watch out," Asuka shouted as she swung the bucket forward.  
  
Shinji barley had time to jump back before the contents of the bucket landed on his unsuspecting guardian.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Notes  
  
*****  
  
Well, this was originally intended to be the beginning of a fic for Ryoma's fic contest but I got busy with school and this was as far as I got.  
  
I thought this was a decent start but I'm not planning on continuing it if people don't show me they want it continued. So if you liked it and want it continued, either send me an e-mail (at indeptheva@hotmail.com) or review.  
  
Nobody edited this cause I didn't think it was worth wasting the time if it was only gonna get canned.  
  
Later,  
  
Marzee 


End file.
